Girl Talk
by Colt And Katana
Summary: The women talk about their men. Beth and Maggie talk about Beth losing her virginity to Daryl.


_**Beth awoke to the sound of **_the camp coming alive around her. It was a familiar and welcoming sound. There was a moment of fear, as she lay with her eyes closed, when she thought she would come awake to realize she was dreaming, and in reality she was still trapped in the hospital in Atlanta and not back with her people.

Then she smelled the smoke of the cook fire, heard the crackle of the flames, and opened her eyes to a gray sky that steadily lightened with the steady rise of the sun. Little Judith cooed and laughed in Carl's arms while Rick spoke softly to Carl.

Beth really was back with her family. She was free of the nightmare of Atlanta.

She shifted and sat up. She immediately felt the changes in her body from the night before. She and Daryl had gone away from the camp. They'd needed to talk, to figure some things out, and they'd confessed their feelings. They'd made love. It was her first time and Daryl had made it perfect. Now she could feel the lingering soreness between her legs. She could feel a little soreness on her neck from the hickie Daryl had put there.

Daryl was across the campfire now, watching her, seeming to search her for any sign of regret or rejection. She had only love for him when their eyes met and he smiled. He looked happier than she'd ever seen him. It warmed her heart to know that was because of her.

"Morning," Maggie said from beside her.

Beth kissed her on the cheek.

"I'm so glad to have you back."

"I'm glad to be back."

Maggie stretched and yawned. "Let's get to the river. We need to wash our clothes, bathe, and get ready to get back on the road."

The women would go first. Beth gathered her clothes, and Daryl's change of clothes, and started toward the river with Maggie, Michonne, Tara, Sasha, and Rosita. Carol's absence was keenly felt. It always would be.

As they started toward the water, a little distance into the forest, Beth cast a look at Carl. He was watching Rosita with heart eyes and she had a good bet he would give anything to be able to peep on her as she bathed.

The water was cold as ice but at least the morning air was beginning to warm. They filled buckets with water, added soap, and began to wash the clothes before they would ring them out and hang them from the branches of the trees to dry in the sun. Beth listened to the chatter of the other women as they planned out scouting trips and finding food.

When it was time to bathe Beth slipped into the cold water beside Maggie. Her older sister watched her closely. She could see a few smudges of blood on the insides of Beth's thighs, leftover from the night before. Her panties had also been stained.

"How do you feel?"

Beth didn't pretend not to understand the question. She tilted her head to the side.

"Different but the same."

Maggie nodded. "I remember that feeling."

They ran their soapy cloths over their skin, getting clean. Maggie looked thoughtful.

"Having sex doesn't make you a woman but it is part of growing up. You were a woman before last night. I know that."

"You're upset? You don't approve?"

"Of Daryl? I approve, definitely. He's a good man. One of the best I know. I can't think of someone better for my baby sister than him."

Beth felt her throat tighten with emotion. She was touched. She hadn't wanted her relationship with Daryl to be a spot of contention between herself and Maggie.

"He is a _very_ good man."

"He made it good for you, then?" Maggie asked pensively.

"It was perfect. Everything I'd ever dreamed of and then some. I love him so much."

Maggie smiled and brushed a strand of hair from Beth's face. "I'm happy for you, Sis."

"Aw," Rosita said, grinning.

Beth had forgotten they could hear every word she and Maggie had spoken. She looked at the other women and they began to giggle. Beth blushed.

"So, spill it," Sasha said. It was good to see her smiling. She hadn't smiled a lot since Bob's death, of which Beth had been sad to hear of.

"Spill what?"

"The goods on Daryl, silly girl," Tara said. "Half the fun of kissing is telling, don't you know?"

Beth was giggling now, unsure what to say.

"What's he working with?" asked Rosita.

"I don't know! He's the only guy I've ever seen."

"I walked up on him taking a piss once," Michonne informed them. "Let's just say I wouldn't have wanted a dick like that for _my_ first time."

Beth's face heated up and she was blushing furiously as the other women, Maggie included, dissolved into laughter.

"Michonne!" Beth said.

"It's true."

"What about Rick?" asked Maggie.

"I don't know what you mean," Michonne replied.

The other women made long noises of skepticism. "Come on," Rosita said. "Never?"

Michonne shook her head. "Never."

"I don't believe it," Maggie answered.

"I didn't say never ever. Just…not yet," Michonne clarified.

The other women erupted in "oooooh," which made Michonne laugh. She had a beautiful laugh.

"Glenn?" asked Sasha.

"Well, let's just say he has no difficulty keeping me satisfied. And you, Rosita? What about Abraham?"

"Ginger stallion, through and through," she answered. "Wouldn't trade him for anything."

"We need to find someone for Tara," said Maggie. "She shouldn't be the only one with no one to kiss and tell."

"Oh, I've had my fair share. I'll find a good woman soon enough," she said confidently.

"As soon as you do we want to hear all about her," answered Rosita.

Beth finished bathing, listening to the women swap stories about their men. She'd only had the one time with Daryl, and she was still too shy to go into any details, but she enjoyed listening and knowing that the next time they had a girl talk session she'd have a story or two of her own to share.

Michonne startled her by suddenly perking up and shouting, "Carl!"

"Sorry!" he called from behind the bushes. "I got lost."

"You did not, you filthy liar," Michonne said, though with a great deal of affection that sounded quite motherly to Beth's ears. "Scoot! Now, before I tell your father you got 'lost.'"

He cast Rosita, who was safely in the water, one final glance and then headed back to the camp to sit with the other men.

They climbed from the water and dressed. As Beth started back to the camp, her sister put an arm around her shoulder and kissed her forehead.

"Welcome to womanhood, Sis. I want you to have the same kind of happiness with Daryl that I've enjoyed with Glenn."

"We will," Beth said, knowing in her heart that she would. "We will."


End file.
